enduranceondkfandomcom-20200213-history
Endurance 2
"Endurance 2" is the second season of the tv show "Endurance". It was filmed in 2003 and was aired on Discovery Kids in 2003-2004, along with being aired on Saturday mornings as part of the "Discovery Kids on NBC" lineup. It featured twenty 12-15 year olds who went to Baja, Mexico to compete for the grand prize, a trip to Atlantis Paradise Island in the Bajamas. The host was, once again, JD Roth. This season had 2 additional pieces, Ingenuity and Teamwork. The winner was the returning brown team of Max and Jenna. In addition to playing the game, the contestants had to endure 100+ degrees of temperature, chickens, and goats. This was the first time Endurance had been played outside of the country (the second time was in Fiji). Contestants The show held auditions to find 10 boys and 10 girls between the ages of 12-15. A final 40 was chosen, and from that, the final 20 was chosen. Each contestant had to go to Mexico with a parent/guardian. The contestants were: *David Cofresi, 14 *Glen Powell, 14 *Trey Griffin, 14 *Sarah Ruckreigle, 14 *Abbey Konz, 14 *Simone Bouffard, 15 *Wayne Williams, 15 *Maryelle Devitto, 14 *Phil Morelli, 14 *Jacquelynn Pointer, 13 *Scooter Magruder, 14 *Christa Scholtz, 13 *Shep Allen, 14 *Calley Payne, 15 *Jeff Phillips, 15 *Annie Kim, 15 *Tyler Burkhalter, 14 *Michelle Durand, 14 *Mike Lavigne, 15 *Keetin Marchi, 14 In addition, Max DeLeo and Jenna Jimenez were brought back from season one in an alumni-audience vote. They became the brown team and eventually won the season. In addition, two contestants' siblings, Leslie Powell and Connor Konz were on the sixth season, Endurance Fiji. *Glen became a successful actor *Simone is a model *Maryelle's sister Torrey is an actress, and her father Liberty is the drummer for Billy Joel *Both Jeff and Max worked on the set of Endurance High Sierras *Annie produced two productions *Tyler starred in an episode of "The Touch" *Michelle was on a Spanish television show The Eight Teams Mission Summary *'Drop Out': Remaining contestants *'Wash Out': The teams are formed, and Brown team arrives *'Tower of Power' *Winner: Green team *Temple: Orange team and Gray team *Temple Winner: Orange team *Eliminated: Gray team *'Fireball' *Winner: Purple team *Samadhi: Orange team *Gray's Pieces: Purple *'Rollerball' *Winner: Green team *Temple: Orange team and Red team *Temple Winner: Orange team *Eliminated: Red team *'Tide Pull' *Winner: Brown team *Samadhi: Blue team *Red's Pieces: Blue team *'On the Ropes' *Winner: Brown team *Temple: Purple team and Blue team *Temple Winner: Purple team *Eliminated: Blue team *'Face to Face' *Winner: Purple team *Samadhi: Brown team *Blue's Pieces: Purple *'Cherry Picker' *Winner: Purple team *Temple: Brown team and Yellow team *Temple Winner: Brown team *Eliminated: Yellow team *'Aqueduct' *Winner: Orange team *Samadhi: None (Orange chose to take the samadhi out of the game) *Yellow's Pieces: Brown team *'Plank Maze' *Winner: Green team *Temple: Purple team and Brown team *Temple winner: Brown team *Eliminated: Purple team *'Pathfinder' *Purple's Pieces: Orange team *Winner: Brown team *Temple: Green team and Orange team *Temple Winner: Green team *Eliminated: Orange team *'Battle for Pieces' *Green wins 4, Brown wins 4 *Score Going into Finale: 7 brown-5 green *'Final Mission' *Runner up: Green team *Winner: Brown team *Grand prize trip: Altantis Paradise Island Pieces Two additional pieces, Ingenuity and Teamwork, were added this season. *Commitment *Courage *Discipline *Leadership *Luck *Perseverance *Strength *Heart *Knowledge *Trust *Ingenuity *Teamwork Category:Endurance Seasons